Fading
by Tomas Clair
Summary: He was fading fast.. only to have her save him in his last days Drakken/Shego Revised version
1. Fading

_**Authors note: I just want to say sorry I've been away for so long, had some personal things to take care of and a nasty case of writers block. Anyway, I've revised this story a bit and cleaned it up here and there. As usually Kim Possible is not my creation and is property of Disney Company… please don't sue. **_

It was the day after Drakken's forty-sixth birthday; he finally sat down on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He grimaced, He saw an old weather beaten man with a body hardened by age and abuse of his chosen career, and a mild drinking problem, though on the outside, one would say he had the body of a man half his age the inside was another story. It was during a routine medical screening mandated by the villainy union that the doctor told him clearly; at this late stage, he had about six months to a year before the cancer would over take his brain and kill him. Shego was still on vacation when he found out; she sent a post card from her last known location, somewhere in the Bahamas.

Drakken had spent the night doing research looking through all the medical files and consulting with specialists even looking into the dangerous and supernatural but to no avail. If he had found the cancer earlier, before it spread further into his brain he might had had a fighting chance. Funny how the thing that is going to kill him gave him no physical pain, it just silently and slowly worked away at him for what the medical doctor at the clinic estimated to be about a year and a half.

He reached under his bed, pulled out a small black box, and set it down next to him. He opened the box to a small black revolver. He recovered the few things from his mother's house when she died a year ago. He learned the gun belonged to his father, a NYC police officer killed in the line of duty when Drakken was a few months old. He barely remembered his father. He barely remembered what he had done with his own life. He was forty-six years old, with nothing to show for it. He had no wife, no children, not even a dog. He was a college dropout who turned to villainy in reality to escape his own short comings as a man, only to lose to a child named Kim possible who had now surpassed him academically who was a part time researcher and full time assistant director of global justice. He even attended her wedding to Ron Stoppable, a now excellent chef and owner of a well-known chain of restaurants worldwide.

Shego had been there but things had become strained .Especially last week when she sat him down and told him after the vacation meant to burn out the rest of her vacation leave she would be gone at the end of the month. He would be alone. Shego had reached the age where she wanted stability to settle down and have something more permanent and safe to raise a child, he was hurt angry. He yelled at her calling her things she never thought would leave his mouth she had tearfully left him half-drunk and on the kitchen floor. He could not face that life. He could not face a painful death where he would slowly loose his mind and be reduced to the mental capacity of a toddler and that is before he lost control of his bodily functions.

There were many things in his life he could not control but the end; that was something he could have on his own terms. He took the bullets from a small box and loaded one bullet cursing each failure in his life: his failure as a man, his failure as a villain, his failure as a son, his failure as a human being. He left a note for Shego and apologized to her for the mess he was about to leave. He put the gun to his temple cocked it took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Drakken, Sweetie, please put the gun down," Pleaded Shego. She always called him Sweetie when she wanted his compliance; it worked about eighty percent of the time when it was just them. She walked deeper into the darkened bedroom. The moonlight on Drakken's face gave him an almost ethereal quality.

"Drakken, look at me." Just a little closer she thought.


	2. Finding

"you don't need to be here for this, I've already made arrangements for my body and the rest of your pay has been cashed out and deposited in your bank accounts In my will you get everything, except my mothers' house , you even get my pension, I'm done my old friend," He wistfully spoke.

Shego felt a wave of nausea and an icy ball grow in the pool of her stomach. She took another step feeling as if her feet were weight down with lead. Drakken threw his legs around the edge of the bed and faced her. She inched a little closer punctuating each word with a half step "I don't want that Drakken, I want you. Just put the gun down and we can ta-"He yanked on the trigger her breath hitched but the gun didn't fire. She didn't even give him a chance to get off a second attempt she launched a small lamp from the night stand at much in the manner of throwing a boomerang and hit him square in the jaw, with a grunt. She launched all one hundred and twenty pounds of her five-foot nine petite frame at him, tackling him to the floor with a grunt. She head-butted him for good measure and slapped the gun from his hand. He was struggling with her and something in her snapped. She began to pummel him, muttering curse and even spat at him with years of pent up frustration. Until finally she ran, out of energy and began to cry, hugging him like a small child to her chest. It was only then that Drakken began to sob too.


	3. healing

_Just a warning there is a sex in this chapter. So if you're uncomfortable with reading such things you might want to skip this one. It's not that explicit but hey some people are just sensitive like that. I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters. If I did the show would still be on the air and would have a more mature theme to it and I would probably make it an anime. -Tom- _

It was eighteen hours ago, one of the henchmen had called Shego via satellite phone, It was John one of the henchmen that had served Drakken and Shego for well over six years, one of the things none of the other henchmen or Drakken knew was that John was actually Shego's cousin. She made him keep it a secret in order to protect her image. She found herself frightened half to death when John had explained his behavior. She had threatened, beaten and even stole a bike from a small child to get here. One of the things they covered in college when she studied child hood education was signs of suicide, he gave all the henchmen bonuses and was even giving away his worldly possessions' to the henchmen and the left over's of his family. If that was not a sign, that education degree was about as useful to her as used toilet paper.

Shego had held Drakken until his sobs had slowly started to dissipate, it took a moment but she realized he had fallen asleep in her arms, much in the manner of a mother and child. Oh god, she almost lost him, then again she wasn't in better shape herself. No man villain or not would marry a battle beaten soon to be middle-aged woman, her grandmother told her the months before when the old Armenian woman brought up the subject of her getting married and having kids with her bad deeds and years of villainy as baggage. To be honest she wasn't a saint herself. she never saw the warning signs before her cousin had called. She hugged him closer and buried her face in his hair, whispering half comforting words to him. This was too much. Over the last two years she had carefully worded discussions with him about wanting to settle down and life after villainy, hell, most of the other villains were either, dead, in jail, or retired to civilian identities ( with global justices approval of course) and she and Drakken wanted nothing to do with the wilder new generation of villains. But he never got the hint she wanted to settle down with him; the life of villainy was starting to take a toll on her and at thirty-four years of age she was starting to feel her biological clock running out. She was outgrowing those random hook-ups and one night stands. She needed something stable more adult, the point hit home when Kim possible had sent her and Drakken an invitation to her wedding to Ron Stoppable and even an invitation to her baby shower, Shego and Drakken were even there during the birth of Kim's first child.

Shego wanted a home to live in without the fear of Global Justice, some other law enforcement agency or villains kicking down the door. She wanted a real house someplace in the country. She wanted to attend PTA meetings and feel the joy of dropping off her kids at school; she wanted to be a mother, she wanted stability. The thing is there was more behind her speech she gave Drakken and her vacation. This is truth: she was meeting with her contact with Global Justice and making an attempt to negotiate some sort of agreement; not just for her but for Drakken also. She had intended on sitting him down again and telling him in no uncertain terms perhaps if things went right he would join her in settling down, and maybe more. They had shared so much over the last twelve years why not that.

Shego leaned herself against the head board kicking off her shoes in the process in moved a sleeping Drakken into a more comfortable position on his back with his head on her knee. She placed a palm on his chest and felt the tinges of his heart beat though the thin material of his t-shirt. He smelled faintly of that bottle of Creed Irish Tweed cologne she brought him as an early birthday present the week before. She stroked his cheek and his breath hitched and his eyes snapped open. He was shivering, half frightened.

"I wanted to go out on my terms Shego, if I couldn't do any-fucking-thing right at least I don't want to die like this, why won't let me die. You would have gotten all my money and the deed to my properties." He whispered blindly to the ceiling, he was still suicidal.

Something snapped in Shego again. She hadn't cried since she was twenty six years old when her mother finally succumbed to Alcoholism, and her father took his own life not wanting to live without her mother. The selfish bastard, she thought looking down at Drakken. She wanted to slap him, to beat him, to hit him to somehow make him understand. She felt a tear slip down her cheek fall and land on his cheek; her lips followed. Slowly at first she kissed his cheeks light gentle pecks punctuated by a tear drop. He tasted sweet like what happens when you let sugar dry on your skin.

She looked him in the eyes; he felt as if he had been doused in cold water and awakened. He saw something he never really thought he would see; Love, hurt, pain. He had never known Shego to get emotional. She leaned in, her lips feathered into his. Drakken froze but slowly melted into the kiss; she tasted of those mint cookies his mother used to make during the holidays and something he could only describe as Shego. It wasn't really the kiss that caused the pooling warmth in Shego's belly it was when Drakken sat up without breaking the kiss and ran his tongue along her lips asking for entrance. He held and kissed her like a man drowning in his own ocean of self loathing.

When she felt his fingers moving along the neck line of her sundress she flinched. When he undid the first button of her dress her hands went to his wrists and stopped him. She looked into those blue pools called his eyes, she saw a man that wanted to live. A man that had a need not as much in the act of sex itself but the reassurance it would give Drakken. Shego would be there for the long haul right up until the final days of his life.

She would be there as he slowly lost his mind. She would be there through the seizures and pain medicated rants. She would be there to help clean and feed him, she would be there to make the funeral arrangements, and she would be there as his coffin was lowered to the ground. She would be there, and that's all that would matter.

Shego undid the second button, Drakken then undid the third before she realized it her dress was open to him and fell into a small floral printed pile at her feet. His lips meandered into the hollow of her throat and the groan she released startled them both. Her bra fell second, and his t-shirt and sweat pants fell third. It has been years since Drakken was intimate with a woman. When his fingers dipped into her panties a green glow emanated from her body followed by a shiver and a whimper. Drakken began to kiss her more aggressively more passionately to the point she knew her lips would be swollen in the morning. When he pushed her onto the bed she felt him warm and hard. His boxers seemed to fade away in the haze of kisses, licks and gropes.

For each kiss he laid on her bare stomach her back arched. He tongued at her belly button before moving lower. The last thing she remembered was his breath against her feminity then a haze of white when his lips and tongue claimed consumed her much in the manner one eats a ripe peach. By the time he moved back up to kiss her lips her body felt like jelly. She moaned his name when he entered her in one slow even stroke; Drakken simply kissed around her throat and settled on her lips and slid in even deeper enjoying the warmth of her body and life. She was used to playing the dominant one in their relationship but this time he needed to be in control, he needed to feel alive. He stopped moving within her, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He kissed the side of her face and she wrapped her legs around his waist angling her hips for the most pleasure. He had found his reason to live again. She wasn't used to slow love making; she wasn't used to being this emotional. She wasn't used to admitting she cared for anyone or anything, at least not directly.

"I love you, oh god, I think I always have." The words flowed out of his lips before she realized he said them. She touched the side of his face and guided his lips to hers.

For each thrust of his hips brought a half whimper shriek from Shego's lips it wasn't long before she convulsed below him her finger nails dragging along his back and the inner muscles of her feminity brought him to his own breaking point. He collapsed on top of her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She was worth it she was worth living for, she was worth dying for. He almost ended his life cheating himself out of something that could have brought so much meaning to it; Shego this beautiful green skinned goddess, his redeeming angel. Shego rolled him on his back and spooned her small frame into his side wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before falling asleep; it brought back memories of holding her teddy bear when she was a child. She didn't speak; the truth is she didn't have to.

They would have tomorrow and whatever time he had left.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one. I will probably have the next chapter sometime next week. Until then stay tuned kiddies. I must warn you it gets a bit angsty these upcoming chapters. -Tom-_


	4. Dealing

Shego woke with a mild inhale when she felt Drakken's fingers move through her hair, she was still curled into his side a bit sweaty but comfortable nonetheless. Drakken touched her not really in a sexual way but more in the manner of a man who denied himself the basic of human pleasures let alone sex; a child like exploration his fingers drifted through her hair down the small of her back then over her ribs, breasts, and came to rest on her shoulders, Shego closed her eyes and inhaled at his touch, this level of intimacy was unfamiliar to her. Drakken pulled her closer and kissed her forehead and left a lingering kiss on her lips. He loved her intoxicating warmth her body was always two to four degrees higher than a normal human being due to her powers, and he liked that, no, he loved it. The sunrise was only an hour away and Drakken was glad to have opted for his mother's home in NYC in Flushing, Queens. He sat up slowly taking stock of all the clothing strewn across the floor, bits and pieces of last night flooded his mind and he found himself to be mildly ashamed of his actions.

Shego stroked his back and sat up next to him, they were both nude but felt no awkwardness between them, far from it. They spoke in mostly gestures a caress here, a soul searing look there. They lay together in their own cocoon of contentment, trust and love, where only they existed. Drakken wrapped a light sheet around her body and picked her up off the bed. Drakken gave a glancing kiss to her forehead and carried her out onto the balcony and sat down on the deck chair.

She gave him a puzzled look; he simply motioned his head to the horizon, he guesstimated that the sun was about a minute or two from rising. Sure he knew the scientific aspect of it but he never really watched the sun rise ever. He devoted his life to science and pretty much spend most of his adult life in villainy. He cradled Shego tighter with the sunrise; he wasted so much time not living. With the rise of the sun he made a decision that he thought he would never have the chance to make.

"Shego, marry me?"

She nodded and shifted herself over straddling him and kissing him in a slow haze of love making. They would have each other until his end.

_**REVIEWS = Love and more encouragement to write. **_


	5. Feeling

****One year later ****

"You only know how to live when you are dying, isn't that an irony"

Drakken leaned over the park bench and gave Shego's hand a squeeze at that comment. They sometimes had moments like these sitting in the park benches a quarter mile away from their home. They had a tough time officially giving up their villainy persona's but in the end after paying some hefty fines and making restitution in the form of turning over all of his inventions to Global Justice and a few other world beneficial scientific doings, they managed to get off with 'Probation', which really meant they would be allowed to be free but Global Justice would keep a close eye on them, and judging by the surveillance devices they stumbled upon in their home, they did. They married in a small ceremony and invited a few people. Ron Stoppable was the one to give away the bride and Kim Possible was bride's maid to Shego. They had a small honey moon in upstate NY. They made love like teenagers and handled things like adults.

Summer was melting into fall much in the manner Shego's heart had melted for him for him over the years. The Cancer was taking him though with medication and some radiation therapy it brought him some more time but in the end he would still be a dead man. They had spent their days living visiting places in the world and seeing the sights he often took for granted. In a twist he truly understood why the world was worth taking over such beauty would be worth keeping to oneself.

Their walk in Flushing Meadow Park ended with a slow walk back under the elevated NYC train tracks. Drakken's motor skills weren't what the used to be but he pushed on using a cane and sometimes a walker on bad days, he balked at the idea of a wheelchair, he wanted some dignity. It was some of their daily routing. They took rambling walks played and bantered and eventually. Shego looked at Drakken not openly but out the corner of her eye as she and him made it to the front of their home. He was weather beaten and except for a few more grey hairs and a few surgical scars hidden by his re-grown hair he still looked young for his age of forty seven. She on the other hand aged well but aged nonetheless gone was the skinny curves that she took pride in ever since she was sixteen. She guesstimated she had gained about fifteen pounds but it gave her hips and breasts a more voluptuous twist much to the appreciative stares of the construction workers that were working on the water main outside of their house, a growl from Drakken put an end to that much to Shego's amusement and tinge of lust. They kept that routine for another year simply living, loving and exploring and healing each other of their emotional wounds.

They had evolved to the kind of relationship they sometimes found themselves in bed one morning simply touching, it might lead to sex, it might lead to some thing in-between, and it might not lead to anything at all. The point is they found themselves completely vulnerable to each other touching, healing, loving, and trusting in a way only couples that are really into each other understand. It was nudity in the emotional sense. The walls came down. They had become something more than husband and wife they were soul mates. A whisper here feathers soft kiss there. It was beautiful and cruel at the same time since their time was running out. Drakken made her promise to move on when he finally passed away and she tearfully nodded. It was something that even the Global Justice surveillance team assigned to watch them had found themselves in tears at times at the sight of such raw human emotion and passion.

_**"There's only so much you can do before you stop and realize it's over. The problem we have is we hate giving up. It's a sign of weakness and nobody likes to be weak, but sometimes giving up will show that you have the strength to move on. It's letting go of something when you know it's near the end" -QAL-**_

It wasn't easy during the last few months of Drakken's life the pain medication made him loopy and lethargic and at times he acted like a stubborn five year old, however Shego took it in stride and kept to his side . It got to the point Drakken would wake confused as the cancer messed with his memory, oh god it hurt , but Shego kept on patiently explaining things to him and he would acquiesce as he couldn't help but see the nurturing trust in this woman's eyes, even if he didn't fully remember her he knew instinctively he loved her. The realization that his death was near didn't come in some dramatic nosebleed or violent seizure he had sometimes. It simply came when his speech was slurred and he had trouble standing on his own. In a way instinctively he knew it was his time. It was what they called a good day. Drakken had his full mental capacity and was working feverishly on a small black box he left with a note for Shego while she worked in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

They ate in silence as he slipped the small box in her purse he managed to snatch off the table and replace without her looking. That night as she helped him to bed he startled her by picking her up and laying her gently on the bed taking the time to worship every inch of her body with his lips fingers and tongue until the passion was too much she was a whimpering mess, He made love to her out of a need to feel the things he knew he would never feel again; the love of his life and his soul, in a way Shego knew too. They fell asleep together with Drakken whispering how much he loved her and admired her much in the manner of a lullaby. She dream t of him and even spoke his name in her sleep, not Drakken, but his real name, Drew. In return as he slowly faded to sleep he did the same pulling her close and whispering her real name into hair tearfully "I love you Sarah." For the first time in years they were not Shego and Drakken they were Sarah and Drew two people who found what they had searched for their entire lives. Drew fell asleep wrapped around his wife knowing for the first time he was truly loved, He didn't wake up the next morning. Drew T. Lipsky aka Drakken the husband to Sarah k. Aidinian had died.

**A/N: wow what a roller coaster, I'm going to probably put up one more chapters and after that this story will truly end. As usual Kim Possible doesn't belong to me I'm just borrowing the Characters and Sandbox**


End file.
